The Curse
by Evil Pixie1
Summary: This is really my first story, so tell me how it is!!!!!
1. Hogwarts Is Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter related things in this story!!!!!!!  
  
Nobody knows when, who, and why, but a powerful curse was placed on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This curse could be very destructive in many ways when used by the wrong people.  
  
After starting lord knows how many rumors, and having them all come true, the Slytherins finally figured it all out. The 5th years, being in they same year as Harry Potter (who they all hated), were thinking of rumors about Harry and his two sidekicks, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.  
  
"I've got a good one!" said a very happy Crabbe. "The Weaslys are so poor, they tried to steel from Potter!"  
  
"How wonderful of you to tell us something that is already true, Crabbe," said Draco Malfloy. "Even Goyle hasn't said anything that stupid, and I thought you were smarter!!!!!!! That's really saying something. I guess your brain hasn't begun to develop yet."  
  
Mean while, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had also figured out the curse. Creating rumors wasn't their goal, although Ron wanted to just make just one crack on the Slytherins. They were concerned about what could happen to themselves or their friends.  
  
"Well, all we have to do is counter the rumors, and, well, but what if we all are effected by a rumor? Oh no! This all to complicated. Who is gonna believe us if we told them about this?"  
  
"Calm down, girl," said a rather annoyed Ron, giving Hermione a nice pat on the back. "I don't want a repeat of what happened after all that S.P.E.W. stuff."  
  
"Shut up! Both of you! Let's just go to Dumbledore. Trust me, he'll believe us. I know him," said Harry, the calmest of the three. He had an idea. "With him helping us, we are as safe as can be! You have just got to trust me on this. He may even protect us somehow. You never know. Dumbledore is Dumbledore, and that's how he is. Looking out for people who need to be looked after."  
  
Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco finally came up with the perfect rumor. One that would never die out. One that sounds so true, that it can't be countered. It involved something that happened the year before. Something that only Harry Potter himself really knew the whole truth about. Well, most Slytherins knew almost the whole truth, but preferred their own versions better. This would be the best rumor ever, and the worst. The only problem was trying to start it among the other houses. Would they believe this rumor? Or would they stick to what they believe? 


	2. The New Dark Wizard

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any related material.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione skidded to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle hiding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Don't worry. Let me think of the password. There has already been sherbet lemon and cockroach clusters, what is it now? Hmmmm."  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall walked by.  
  
Are you looking for the headmaster? Well, the password is still cockroach clusters. He really does seem to like those nasty things. Ugg." The professor shivered.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" said Harry. "Cockroach clusters!"  
  
The stone gargoyle leaped aside, revealing the steps up to Dumbledore's office. Harry, Ron, and Hermione Walked up, only to meet Dumbledore himself on his way down.  
  
"Ah, Harry, come in. You look like you have something very important to say. Ron, Hermione, come along now."  
  
"Sir, well, this is gonna sound like I'm totally nuts but…"  
  
"Don't worry Harry, everything you tell me sounds a bit crazy, but that's only because your life is just as strange as mine. So to me, you are the most normal student in this school. You may continue now."  
  
"Thanks, sir," said Harry. "Well then, maybe this isn't so crazy after all. There must be like this curse or something. Every rumor that gets started has become true. We were wondering if you could counter rumors started about us. For sure the Slytherins have figured this out too, and it could become highly dangerous. We'll help you, too."  
  
"Well Harry," Dumbledore taped his fingers on his desk, "I must admit that is stranger than I expected. But with all the strange activity going on, I believe you. I'll have all the other professors help figure this out, and get rid of the curse. Professor McGonagall and myself will personally look out for you three, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors. Just don't take advantage of the curse and try to do something to Mr. Malfloy, or any other Slytherin. Do you understand me?"  
  
The three students nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
"Harry, how did you know that he would totally believe us?" asked an amazed Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore is just like that. Plus he knows me better than you would think. He's a smart man, and he's trustworthy. He will look after us, and have the rest of the staff looking in on this, too. I told you guys. Dumbledore is strange, but brilliant!"  
  
Back in the Slytherin common room, the fifth year students were debating weather or not there would be people at the ready, looking after Harry. They knew he would have it figured out by now, they just weren't sure if he told Dumbledore yet.  
  
"It will work, trust me!" said a rather eager Draco. "As long as the teachers don't counter the curse, it will keep spreading! Potter must have told Dumbledore, and we all know he likes Potter. Our only obstacle is the teachers figuring out the curse, AND countering it. Come on you guys."  
  
They all finally agreed to start the rumor. By the time the last of the Slyterins went to bed, Harry Potter was a dark wizard, even more dangerous than Voldemort himself at his hight of strength. 


End file.
